


A Birthday Surprise

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Character of Color, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Alesha’s birthday, and James has a surprise or two for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a belated birthday present for lj user catholicphoton - but it’s now so late, it counts as an early Christmas present instead!  
> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK.  
> Spoilers: None (Set at an unspecified point in S5)

Alesha lets herself into her flat, feeling tired and not a little dispirited by the lack of progress on the case she’s currently pursuing. She dumps her red leather brief bag by the coat stand, then removes her coat and scarf, before shoving her leather gloves into one coat pocket and her beret into the other. She kicks off her shoes, then stands a moment flexing her toes to rid her feet of the ache. She steps through into her combined sitting and dining room, then stops dead, startled. The dining table is set with a snowy white cloth laid with two place settings, and a silver candelabra holding long white candles stands in the middle.

There’s a click behind her, and she turns swiftly to find James just stepping away from her stereo, which is now softly playing classical music. He’s dressed in a tux and has a bouquet of orange roses cradled in one arm.

“Hello love. Happy birthday.” He smiles and steps towards her, holding out the roses.

“Thank you.” She takes the bouquet, then allows him to move in so he can kiss her deeply.

“Dinner will be in about half an hour,” he says. “I thought you might like to shower and change before we eat.”

“That sounds perfect,” she says, smiling up at him. “Shame you’re already dressed, though.”

James smirks. “What’s to stop me getting undressed, then dressed again?” he asks.

Alesha laughs. “Good answer.”

He takes the roses from her and carries them out to the kitchen where a vase is already waiting for them, and Alesha follows.

“Is that salmon I can smell?” she asks.

“It is.”

“This evening just gets better and better,” she observes, slipping her arms around him as he snips the stems of the roses and arranges them.

“That is the plan,” he tells her, smirking again.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since last week,” he tells her. “Henry confirmed that he wasn’t going to be able to spare you from the current case in order to let me take you away, so I decided to surprise you with dinner.”

“Well, thank you.” She stretches up on tiptoes to kiss him, then gasps in startlement as he scoops her up and carries her from the kitchen to the bedroom.

They shed their clothes quickly, then move into the bathroom where James steps into the shower unit and turns the water on. Alesha joins him a moment later and he raises an eyebrow when he notices that she has a small foil wrapper in her hand.

“You don’t mind, do you?” she asks, suddenly nervous.

He chuckles. “Alesha, I never mind. Besides, it’s your birthday.” He pulls her closer and she squeaks when he begins lathering shower gel over her body.

Twenty five minutes later they return to the kitchen, showered, dressed and refreshed, and Alesha pours wine as James serves up baked salmon, fresh pasta and steamed vegetables. They carry the food and wine through to the dining table and after everything is set down, James pulls out Alesha’s chair, making her smirk up at him.

“Happy birthday Alesha,” he says, raising his glass of wine to her in a toast.

“Thank you,” she says, clinking her glass against his before taking a sip of the Rosé wine. They eat, talking about anything except work, although Alesha suspects it will come up later over their coffee. She thinks, not for the first time, that James’ new profession suits him remarkably well: he has never been so relaxed as he is now that he’s no longer working at the CPS. She’s pleased that a casual suggestion of hers – that he take up teaching Law since he’s in the fairly unique position of having been Counsel for both the Defence and the Prosecution - has turned out to have been the next best job for James, after working at Ludgate Hill.

He gets up to clear the table, then goes to the kitchen, returning with two portions of chocolate dessert.

“Is that – ?” she begins disbelievingly.

He smirks. “Death by Chocolate fudge cake,” he finishes. “Yes. It is your birthday after all.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Alesha says as he sets the plates down on the table.

“Mmm,” he says, pretending to consider. “I’m not sure if you have.”

“Well then.” She gets up as he sits down, then slides onto his lap and puts her arms around his neck. “I love you James Steel.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he answers, smirking, then nuzzling the side of her neck. He reaches out and pulls her plate closer, then grabs the cake fork and begins to feed it to her.

“Maybe I’ll have a birthday more than once a year,” she suggests as he feeds her the final piece of cake.

He chuckles. ”Or I could just treat you more often,” he suggests.

“That is also an option,” she agrees as she begins to feed cake to him.

Afterwards he makes them coffee and they settle on the sofa at the other end of the room, Alesha tucking her feet up underneath her as she leans into his shoulder.

“How was your day?” he asks, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

She tells him as much as she can about the cases she and Jake are dealing with, and he makes a couple of suggestions regarding one of them. Then she makes him tell her about the lectures he’s given today, and the students who were in his classes. They listen to the news headlines at nine o’clock, then James suggests they go to bed.

Alesha lifts an eyebrow. “Bit early, isn’t it?” she asks.

He smirks. “I didn’t say anything about going to sleep,” he points out.

She chuckles. “Very well then.”

As soon as they’re on their feet he scoops her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her torso, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He carries her into her bedroom and sets her carefully on her feet.

“I’m just going to lock up,” he says.

“Don’t be too long.”

He smirks, then goes to the sitting room and collects their coffee mugs, which he places in the dishwasher and sets going. Then he checks the back door is locked, before turning out the lights, then going to lock the front door.

When he returns to the bedroom, Alesha is lying on the bed, still fully dressed, with her eyes closed.

“Not gone to sleep on me, have you?” he teases.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him as he leans down for a kiss. “Not yet, but I am tired.”

“Then you won’t want your present,” James says.

“I thought dinner was my present.”

“Certainly not. That was just a treat.”

She sits up as he crosses to the dressing table and opens a drawer to remove a large flat parcel wrapped in gold paper. He brings it back and sits down beside her on the bed as she gives him a grin, then begins to pull the ribbons out of their bows.

She removes the gold paper slowly and carefully, teasing him just a little as she senses he’s impatient for her to discover out what gift he’s bought her. He all but snatches the paper from her and folds it up swiftly as she lifts the lid from the box.

“Oh!” Alesha feels a blush heating her cheeks as she sets eyes on the black and red basque that’s lying in the tissue paper together with a black thong.

“Is it okay?” James asks, sounding more anxious than she’d have expected.

“It’s amazing,” she assured him. She puts the box aside and stands up to begin undressing and he leans back on his hands to watch her, an appreciative smile on his face as she sheds the skirt from her suit (the jacket is already on a hanger), her blouse, and then her briefs.

“I take it you’d prefer me to leave on the stockings?” she asks, smirking.

“Yes please,” he answers eagerly.

Alesha shakes her head at his predictability, then slides the thong up her legs, before donning the basque.

“You look fantastic,” James says breathlessly.

She can tell he likes her new look by a glance at his crotch where his arousal is very obvious. She moves over to the bed, giggling when he clasps her wrist and pulls her down to sit on his lap.

“Happy birthday, Alesha,” he murmurs, nuzzling the side of her neck as his left arm snakes around her torso to hold her steady. He begins stroking her thighs with his free hand and she shifts to allow him better access to her sex.

“Thank you James.” She turns her head, and captures his mouth with hers for a hot and hungry kiss as he begins to stroke her through the thong.

She groans when his long fingers slip inside her and he chuckles, then groans himself when she drops a hand to his crotch and begins to stroke his erection through his trousers. He doesn’t break the kiss or ceases fingering her as she unfastens his trousers, but he does pull away, then gasp, when she eases his prick free and rubs a thumb over the head. She pushes herself up off his lap and he takes the hint, pulling his fingers free, then moving the thong aside so she can guide him into her hot core. They both moan with pleasure when Alesha sinks down, her knees either side of his thighs now.

“I should – “ James begins huskily.

“No you shouldn’t,” she answers, lifting herself up, then sinking back down again.

“You don’t know what I was going to say,” he protests.

“James,” she answers, feeling the familiar build-up of pleasure as she moves up and down on him. “I don’t care. I don’t want you to do anything except fuck me.”

“Jesus!” He sounds shocked and she chuckles, then lifts up one of her breasts towards his mouth.

“Please James.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice and she moans with pleasure as he begins to suck. Between his mouth on her breasts and her own rising and falling on his cock, it doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax, but she continues to ride him until he succumbs too. Then he wraps both arms around her and flops backwards onto the bed so that she’s lying on top of him.

“Thank you for my fantastic birthday,” she says softly, nuzzling the side of his neck.

He turns his head to find her mouth with his own. “It’s not over yet, love,” he tells her, and she can’t help giggling.

“No, but so far, so fantastic.”

He laughs softly. “I’m glad to have done my bit,” he assures her.

She sighs contentedly. She knows they’ll have to move shortly, if only so that James can get undressed and they can get into the bed, but for now she’s happy to lie here with her lover and revel in her feeling of satiation.


End file.
